fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seikyō Empire
|leader(s)= Empress Kibō |purpose= To Bring Balance }} Seikyō (盛況, Seikyō; lit. "Prosperity") is a sovereign nation-state lying to the Northeast of Fiore. A fairly new political entity, it is compromises the former territories of Bosco, Stella, and Seven, conquered in that order by a woman known to the masses as Empress Kibō. Responsible for ending the Bosco slave trade unilaterally and for stabilizing Stella, she proved her military clout in consolidating Seven as well. The result is a multi-national state compromised of a variety of ecosystems and resources. Allowing her to retool the economy after removing the economically lucrative yet morally heinous slave trade. They are also known as the Seikyō Empire (盛況帝国, Seikyō Teikoku), functioning as an absolute monarchy with parliamentary procedures. History The land's initial history begins with three distinct political entities: Bosco, Stella, and Seven. One was a nation that had prospered for generations on the back of indentured and forced servitude: the slave trade. It permeated society as an all-consuming fear as citizens wondered if themselves or their family members would be snatched next. Most had a rough idea of who was participating in the heinous institution and often chose to stay clear. Such was the deeply engrained fear that they professed the inability to intervene even when slavery became more overt. Sure there were the occasional do-gooders that took a bite out of their profits by picking off the bold slave traders. A few made even greater headway, albeit in traumatizing fashion for any witnesses. Regardless, a system with centuries of pedigree persisted throughout these trials and tribulations. Its age allowing it to endure further even as a vocal minority began to fight for eventual eradication of the trade, emboldened by the Hero of Bosco. It would only be a matter of time before the one who showed them the way would come along once more. Meanwhile, a land to the east by the name of Stella flourished for centuries under the reign of , a seemingly benevolent entity who adored his . The gravely injured girl who at one time he was set on killing yet she ultimately saved his life. Regardless, previous centuries of inbred cruelty resurfaced once more. What was a kind individual returned to his heartless nature with only the girl spared from his typical acts malevolence. It was an affair that grew increasingly hopeless as he pursued tyrannical efforts in both subtle and overt manners, eventually leading to his downfall as the dragon was murdered. What remained was a kingdom in flux, a power vacuum that would lead to pronounced infighting as individuals adjusted to the loss of their authoritarian ruler. Sonya for her part remained out of this spectacle, with little to no practical experience in governance despite her status as the primary aide of Animus. Indeed, some thought to take advantage of her inexperience as a means of installing her as a puppet ruler to be maneuvered for their own nefarious purposes. Alas, such attempts would be short-lived as a new power emerged on the horizon, perhaps sensing the instability of their neighbors. Then, there is the nation of Seven. A quiet landscape that shares borders with Bosco, Fiore, and Iceberg, it proved complicit in the propagation of the Boscoian slave trade routes, occasionally purchasing notable quantities of the chattel slaves to integrate into their urban centers. While not directly intervening in Bosco's affairs, they would occasionally lend monetary support to prop up those in charge of the booming industry. They would eventually see the individuals that constituted a vocal and increasingly hostile minority as a threat to their interests. Eventually mobilizing their own forces in as the ones they relied on in the Boscoian bureaucracy fell silent. As did their spies responsible for monitoring the nation. In their minds the time had come to take action otherwise what they depended on would no longer be there. Little did they know that the ship had already sailed. A new region order was being created as they marched and they would not be ready for what awaited them. Or who awaited them for the matter. Now comes the reentry of the Hero of Bosco. The years apart resulting in a brand new person. No longer innocent heroism, but utilizing plans that while potentially uncouth would yield the results necessary. A night of massacre that was a year in the making. Sleeper agents placed all around the country, gathering information about Bosco and its main source of income. More importantly, figuring out how it could be replaced once dismantled. Then, they struck. A key departure from previous attempts was the totality of the event. Unlike previous heroes/vigilantes, there was no attacking one place and the next. Instead, it happened all at once, designed as a top to bottom affair that would not only cripple the trade but wreak havoc on those who benefited from its dehumanizing practices. Eventually the affair would work its way to the top, where she waited with a few more of compatriots. Ready to finish the job. The acts were quick and efficient, designed to be assassin-like. She wasn't about brutality like her sibling, but instead strove for silence to minimize disturbances and potential witnesses. Come morning, the theater would be completed, and a new leader born. Empress Kibō, Hero of Bosco, Our Lady of Bosco, Queen. She would tie new and old identities together while issuing a unilateral declaration of slavery being outlawed from her lands, effective immediately. While she had the manpower to police and enforce this, she also desired for for the nation to take responsibility. Freeing her to reorganize the country's economic situation and future objectives. While this was taking place, the Empress would set her sights east, contemplating the lands of Stella. With the fall of their tyrannical , the country had fallen into disuse and anarchy, destabilized by the fact that no one was in line to succeed or takeover rulership. Making use of her armies, Empress Kibō would have them lead a bloodless takeover of the neighboring nation, incorporating its resources and people into Seikyō's growing territory. While using the feats she had accomplished in the former Bosco to lend credibility to her capacity for bringing stability, the Empress's efforts were ultimately practical rather than emotional. A land that was bountiful in minerals and other resources, Stella served as an opportunity to provide jobs and generate a stable economy by optimizing what it had. Allowing her to prevent the return of slavery and squash dissenting opinion about the finances and prosperity of Seikyō. Alas, her quick rout of the Bosco bureaucracy and subsequent annexation & incorporation of Stella would not be popular with all. Geography Locations Military Strength Shuradō Residents